A Porta Bateu
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Somos tão diferentes. E por que somos diferentes, será que podemos ser parecidos? Uma porta que se fecha pode trazer reflexões e tirar dúvidas num longo relacionamento. Romance Yaoi algo engraçado - Camus e Milo - POV
1. Chapter 1

**A Porta Bateu**

Fanfiction de Shiryuforever94

Anime: Saint Seiya

Gênero: Yaoi (Relacionamento homossexual entre homens)/POV

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Gostou de alguma idéia minha? Que bom! Mas sejam bonzinhos e me citem se for o caso. Faço o maior esforço para valorizar as doces autoras que conheço quando uso alguma idéia delas.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa logo após a Saga de Hades, todos estão vivos, bronzeados, prateados e dourados. Ressuscitaram por honra e glória de Atena. Explicações dadas? Boa leitura.

**Camus POV**

A porta bateu. Outra vez.

Não sei mais quantas vezes ele bateu a porta ao não obter de mim o que esperava. Não sou bom em deduzir o que exatamente o faz feliz. Às vezes tenho a certeza de que este relacionamento é um engano.

Ou uma piada.

Os amigos nos dizem que eu o fiz sossegar um tanto. Que o fiz se importar em criar laços e em não se dedicar exclusivamente a matar e destruir.

Ah, e ele é muito bom em matar e destruir. É capaz de reduzir a nada o conceito de "construção sólida"e também de fazer duvidar sobre sua sanidade quando está numa missão qualquer.

Sem falar que é muito bom em tirar-me do sério e até mesmo me faz rir. E não sou do tipo que solta gargalhadas por aí. E nem que se emociona. Só que ele consegue essas proezas todas. Já deveria lhe valer algum título especial...

Os amigos também dizem que eu deixei de ser insensível depois que passei a me relacionar com ele. Só que eu nunca fui insensível. Apenas não gosto de parecer mudar de humor a cada passar de minutos. E não gosto de ser analisado como se fosse um bichinho com reações iguais às de qualquer um.

Não sou qualquer um.

Aliás, nenhum de nós nesse Santuário o é.

Dou um longo suspiro e reviro os olhos. Será que vou atrás daquele maldito escorpião sem juízo ou simplesmente espero que ele se acalme e volte, outra vez, querendo me explicar de que maneira eu deveria ser para fazê-lo feliz?

Engraçado que ele nunca me perguntou de que maneira ele deveria ser para que eu fosse feliz. Simplesmente porque sou feliz com ele do jeito que ele é.

Por que ele não pode simplesmente aceitar que somos do jeito que somos e que deve haver algum motivo especial para que gostemos tanto um do outro?

Aliás, estou curioso. Por que será que Milo gosta tanto de mim? Ele me acha frio, inexpugnável e um tanto indiferente. Vai ver porque sou um desafio ao seu domínio e ele queira me decifrar como se faz com um quebra-cabeças.

Irritante. Abusado. Genioso. Dono de todas as respostas. Adora ter a última palavra. Senhor da Guerra. Máquina de destruição.

Milo de Escorpião.

**Milo POV**

A porta bateu. Outra vez.

Não sei mais quantas vezes eu já quase destruí essa porcaria de porta inútil. Eu não agüento o olhar sem sentimentos dele. Eu não suporto o jeito dele sorrir sem muito ânimo quando proponho alguma coisa em que ele ainda não havia pensado.

Mas eu pensei que com tanto tempo juntos ele já teria se acostumado comigo! Eu sou inteligente, forte e guerreiro e tenho meu próprio caminho. Por que ele precisa estar no caminho comigo se nem sabe por onde estamos indo? Aliás, eu acho que ele vai por qualquer canto que lhe dê vontade.

Às vezes tenho a certeza de que este relacionamento é um engano.

Ou uma ironia muito grande comigo.

Que opções eu tenho?

Aioria tem um tanto mais de vigor que Camus. Pena que é quase casado com a Marin. E adora chamar a atenção. Decididamente, prefiro ser um pouco mais discreto que ele poderia suportar. Chamo a atenção naturalmente, não preciso de holofotes, brilho muito bem sozinho.

Talvez o Shaka? Talvez morrer de tédio com tanta meditação... E se ele desarrumar meu armário, meu código de cores e gêneros, eu o capo! Se puser defeito em um cacho sequer do meu cabelo, acho que eu destruo aquele templo budista disfarçado de moradia...

Não adianta, não vejo como mais alguém possa saciar meu coração.

Saga é um homem que me deixaria louco com seu jeito de jogar charme a torto e a direito, embora ele nem mesmo perceba que o faz. E, casa cheia de gente? Casa com mudanças todo santo dia? E o tanto de pessoas que ele convida para ver filmes? Na minha casa mando eu! O primeiro dia que ele levar um estranho para MINHA casa, seria o último de nosso relacionamento.

Mu me irrita com sua mania de achar que tem razão. Ora, quem sempre tem razão sou eu. E ponto.

Aldebaran? Ele é muito caseiro e calmo, talvez déssemos certo. Se eu não preferisse alguém ruivo... E sei lá se ele gostaria.

Máscara da Morte? Sei. Mataríamos todo mundo trocando farpas sobre como ele é insuportável e como eu sou o único ser mais poderoso do mundo. Ou discutindo sobre justiça, dever, poder. Melhor ainda. Eu ia querer saber nome de todas as cabeças naquela casa, idade, onde nasceu, inventário completo. Gosto de dominar todas as situações.

Dohko me entediaria por duzentos anos com suas histórias e contos de antigamente. Ou quereria me ensinar a placidez da meditação e da dedicação a um único objetivo. Ou talvez falaria sobre a justiça, não haver brigas, paz na terra... NÃO!

Shura? Er, não creio que trocar uma parede de gelo por uma parede chifruda mal humorada e que adora tudo que tiver seiscentos mil anos pendurado como obra de arte em sua casa seja boa idéia. E a noção dele de justiça a qualquer preço? Ora, justiça é o que eu penso. Simples.

Aioros nem a tapas! Ele não pára nunca. Vive querendo viajar, enche a casa de gente, enche a casa de amigos em duzentas festas. Como pode chamar de amigo a tanta gente? Eu hein... Nem pensar.

Afrodite seria meu pior inferno. Eu sou ciumento demais para aturar o homem mais bonito do mundo. Mataria qualquer um que olhasse demais para ele, o que quer dizer que dizimaria a humanidade em pouco tempo... Melhor nem tentar.

Suspiro longamente, sento na beirada do piso do meu templo.

Camus deveria saber que quando chego todo feliz na casa dele, espero que ele me abrace e beije, e diga que sentiu minha falta, e não que me olhe parecendo que seu cachorrinho babão retornou e quer um cafuné.

Os amigos dizem que eu deveria valorizar o jeito calmo dele, pois é o que eu preciso para ser feliz.

Como se eu desse a mais mínima bola para o que os outros pensam! Eu sou da minha própria opinião e os outros podem ir todos para qualquer lugar!

Dou outro longo suspiro e reviro os olhos. Será que volto e me atiro naquela boca que eu adoro, me jogo nos braços daquele homem arisco ou simplesmente espero que ele um dia se irrite o suficiente para nunca mais querer me ver?

Talvez eu devesse explicar de que maneira ele deveria ser para ficarmos em paz. Só que não seria justo.

Ele nunca me pediu para ser diferente. E olha que não sou nada fácil.

Por que mesmo estou zangado dessa vez?

Irritante. Calado. Distante. Enigmático. Não faz questão de demonstrar o que sente. Senhor do Gelo. E um coração em ebulição que só eu consigo alcançar.

Camus de Aquário.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Acabou. Assim? Sem solução? Ora, claro que não... Usem a imaginação. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Porta Bateu**

**Para Akane, meu amor, porque ela gosta de Camus e Milo**

Fanfiction de Shiryuforever94

Anime: Saint Seiya

Gênero: Yaoi (Relacionamento homossexual entre homens)/POV

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Gostou de alguma idéia minha? Que bom! Mas sejam bonzinhos e me citem se for o caso. Faço o maior esforço para valorizar as doces autoras que conheço quando uso alguma idéia delas.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa logo após a Saga de Hades, todos estão vivos, bronzeados, prateados e dourados. Ressuscitaram por honra e glória de Atena. Explicações dadas? Boa leitura.

**Eu não ia fazer mais capítulos! Só que uma criaturinha escorpiana linda chamada Nina e outra criaturinha escorpiana amada chamada Akane leram a fanfic e, bom... Alguém já tentou dizer não para um escorpião? ****Ah, também tem a escorpiana Litha. É karma meu? ****E, adivinhem... Athenas de Áries... Er, alguém em sã consciência agüenta uma ariana exigente? Pois é... Depois ninguém entende quando eu surto XD ****Com amor, para a marida, Akane, para a irmã, Nina, para a power ficwriter Litha e para minha queridona, Luciana. Vocês não sabem como é bom saber que vocês existem. ****Para as queridas fofas que deixaram reviews, que entenderam tudo que eu queria dizer... Olha, só fiz mais coisas porque, sinceramente, eu adoro Camus e Milo e, se insistirem muito, acabo fazendo logo uma série. Beijos pra todas.**

**Camus POV**

Que dia mais... Sem graça. Após uma noite sem graça.

Noite mal dormida. Noite mal aproveitada. Noite solitária.

Visto uma túnica, grega. Calço sandálias, gregas. Prendo meus cabelos com o elástico vermelho que ele mais gosta. A túnica, as sandálias, tudo dele. O cheiro dele, o gosto dele. Tudo dele.

Será que eu não poderia tentar ser mais emocional? Ou melhor, demonstrar mais... É bem difícil. Mas pior é sentir que falta um monte de coisas aqui.

O ofegar dele no meu ouvido para me dizer que o café está pronto. O beijo de bom dia que odeio dar sem escovar os dentes antes. O abraço apertado que se eu não controlar, vira sexo às seis horas da manhã...

Grego maluco.

Mas é o meu maluco.

Franzir o cenho deve ser uma das ações que mais faço. Perto dele então, vira uma espécie de tique nervoso. Milo fala alto, é espaçoso, domina qualquer ambiente. Ao mesmo tempo, é muito discreto. E muito gentil comigo.

Preciso ir treinar. Preciso pensar um pouco mais sobre tantas coisas de nós dois.

A Arena ainda está vazia. Mal amanheceu. Eu não consegui ficar na cama. Parecia fria demais. E eu adoro o frio. Só que preferia o calor dele comigo.

Aldebaran chegou cordial como de hábito e começamos a treinar. Estou distraído e isso não é do meu feitio. Sou atirado longe num golpe bem dado e suspiro. Não presto para nada sem ele?

O taurino olha-me com certo ar de pena. Por que me olha assim? E ele me conta, quando pergunto, que Milo passou a noite na casa de seu grande amigo... De Saga.

Meu sangue gelado entrou em ebulição numa velocidade indescritível. E eu NÃO SOU CIUMENTO!

Logo o outro grego bonito do Santuário? Não apenas isso. Saga é sedutor, é sociável, é alegre, bem disposto, embora possa ficar bem deprimido de vez em quando.

Tudo que eu não sou.

Não faço discursos inflamados do nada, não sei abrir sorrisos sedutores para qualquer pessoa que me pareça interessante. Também não sou tão forte, tão alto, tão...

Tão Saga.

Aldebaran parece ler minha confusão incrível na minha face irretocável de Cavaleiro Gelado. Ele me dá um tapinha nas costas e diz que eles são apenas amigos e que Milo jamais me trairia.

Não sei se eu acredito no que meu coração me diz. Este órgão semi-inútil que me desconcentra de meu trabalho toda vez que Milo está por perto acredita no que Aldebaran diz. Posso falar ou pensar tudo de Milo. Tudo mesmo. Nunca que ele seja infiel. Nunca.

Continuo tendo um ataque de taquicardia causado por ciúme. Quem disse que a minha racionalidade extrema funciona quando se trata de Milo? Mas ela precisa funcionar. Despeço-me de Aldebaran e foi para o Cabo Sounion. Preciso pensar.

Meu namorado pode ter defeitos insuportáveis, como adorar me fazer rir quando eu não quero, ou provocar minha raiva imediata com sua necessidade de ser o Senhor de Toda a Terra. O orgulho dele é páreo para o de Aioria, a beleza dele é páreo para Afrodite... Ah, eu acho que ele é até mais bonito que o Afrodite. Por que a beleza de Milo, para mim, vem do coração fiel, devotado, apaixonado, quente e irrequieto dele.

Milo manda em tudo e em todos como se a coisa mais natural do mundo fosse todo mundo concordar com ele. Pior que ele raramente erra alguma coisa. Aliás, não me lembro de alguma ocasião em que as deduções dele tivessem sido errôneas.

Aquele homem maldito!

Eu quem sou o interessado por descobertas, por novidades, pela humanidade! E ele rouba a cena perscrutando almas, situações e desbravando soluções que nunca ninguém poderia pensar.

Ele estuda tudo. Todo mundo. Vira do avesso qualquer um, inclusive seus amigos. Inclusive eu.

O custo, várias vezes, desses estudos dele, é simplesmente reduzir qualquer um a coisa alguma com seu humor ácido, sua verve cínica e sua mania, DESGRAÇADA MANIA, de acertar.

Quem além dele poderia saber que eu tenho sentimentos ferventes dentro de minha aparência compenetrada? Quem além dele poderia teimar em se aproximar de mim, mesmo eu o tendo escorraçado nem sei quantas vezes?

Quem além de Milo eu vou conseguir amar?

Por toda vida, com fidelidade, com devoção?

Quem, em todo o mundo, consegue me fazer sentir vida correr por dentro de todos os meus sistemas, encher de ar meus pulmões e dar brilho a meus olhos?

Eu sou o cavaleiro mais retraído, mais controlado e mais cheio de recalques contra sentimentos desse Santuário. E odeio e amo meu Milo por ele ter perfurado com sua agulha escarlate toda a minha couraça de gelo eterno da Sibéria e ter me dado sonhos. Aqueles dos quais eu desisti há muito tempo. Ou havia desistido.

Com Milo, não há futuro que não possa ser mudado, nem situação sem deslinde. Não há lugar que não se possa ir e nem há sentimento suficiente que possa expressar a fascinação que ele causa.

Então que diabos faço aqui sozinho nessa porcaria de Cabo Sounion?

Então que diabos estou sentindo que me deixa sem ar e zangado e eu nunca posso me dar ao luxo de perder o controle?

Estou sentindo a falta dele...

* * *

Notinha: Bateu uma mega inspiração ultimamente para escrever sobre Camus e Milo. Não sei se esta fanfic ficará perfeita, nem é minha intenção. Mas que estou me divertindo horrores escrevendo, estou. Eu fiz o POV do Milo também, só falta revisar. Vamos ver quando dá para postar. Até o próximo capítulo e, creio que de oneshot, virou fanfic em capítulos. Mas não muitos que era pra ser uma história sem maiores pretensões. E, não se preocupem, não vai virar drama de jeito nenhum. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Porta Bateu**

**Para Akane, meu amor, porque ela gosta de Camus e Milo**

Fanfiction de Shiryuforever94

Anime: Saint Seiya

Gênero: Yaoi (Relacionamento homossexual entre homens)/POV

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Gostou de alguma idéia minha? Que bom! Mas sejam bonzinhos e me citem se for o caso. Faço o maior esforço para valorizar as doces autoras que conheço quando uso alguma idéia delas.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa logo após a Saga de Hades, todos estão vivos, bronzeados, prateados e dourados. Ressuscitaram por honra e glória de Atena. Explicações dadas? Boa leitura.

**Para Aries Sin, uma ficwriter de talento e sensibilidade. Especialmente para ela e por causa dela, incluí a citação de um certo carneiro. Obrigada, querida, por ser quem aguenta muitos dos meus pitis no msn. Por betar algumas pretensões minhas que teimo em chamar de fanfic sem reclamar de como sou difícil de criticar. Por ter cultura sobrando para ajudar a descobrir locais na França para eu fazer marcos temporais na fanfic Manhã de Domingo, que aliás foi você quem betou e revisou e eu nem dei os créditos (autora ShiryuForever com problemas de confusão mental on).**

**Graças a ela eu descobri que posso não querer matar um ariano assim que o conheço...**

**Milo POV**

Que dia mais... Sem graça. Após uma noite sem graça.

Noite mal dormida. Noite mal aproveitada. Noite solitária.

Fiquei na casa de Saga. Não queria estar na minha casa. Perto demais da dele. Perto demais das coisas dele perfeitamente arrumadas por mim no NOSSO armário.

Há coisas de Camus que me irritam. Seu alheamento a tudo e todos é uma delas. Se bem que ele não parece quase nunca tão alheio assim para mim, comigo.

Será que eu não poderia tentar ser menos emocional? Ou melhor, demonstrar menos... É bem difícil. Mas pior é sentir que falta um monte de coisas aqui.

Sua cara zangada quando o beijo antes de ele cuidar de sua MALDITA higiene matinal! Quem disse que ligo? Quem disse que me importo? Não sou nenhum horroroso homem sem cuidados matinais. Apenas gosto do gosto de menta e café que ele tem de manhã. E nunca soube o porquê de ele ter tal gosto de manhã.

O jeito de ele rilhar os dentes, louco de ódio, quando eu o abraço mais forte que o suportável, ainda na cama, e me esfrego nele, fico aceso, louco de tesão e quero-o para mim, ou me dar a ele, isso não é importante, e ele levanta dizendo que temos que treinar.

Se bem que de vez em quando ele não levanta... Er, não da cama... Que fique bem claro. Meu aquariano ainda não me deixou a ver navios nenhuma vez. E se deixasse também, ele tem boca, tem mãos longas e dedos longos e...

Preciso voltar ao assunto senão terei uma ereção a essa hora da manhã. Aliás, eu sempre tenho uma ereção a essa hora da manhã.

Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, claro. Nos dedos longos do Camus...

Longos cabelos ruivos! Isso, os cabelos ruivos dele que são longos.

Acordei há bastante tempo até. Eu não consegui ficar na cama. Parecia quente demais. E eu adoro o calor. Só que preferia um pouco do frio dele, de Camus, comigo.

Saga bate na porta e eu me lembro que tenho que tomar café. Dessa vez não fui quem fiz para o Camus. Foi Saga ou alguma serva quem fez para nós. O grego gêmeo gamado em loucuras me sorri feito um sonho e me diz que precisa sair, alguma missão, trabalho, problema, sei lá eu, não sei onde e...

Como assim não sei qual missão, trabalho, problema?

Eu sempre sei de tudo! TUDO! De qualquer um. Sou um espião nato, um observador competente e uma pessoa perigosa.

Só que estou tão distraído hoje.

Camus é quem é meio distraído, mas eficiente. Estou mentindo. Ele está mais para dissimulado que distraído. E, pensando bem, ele não é tão eficiente quanto eu, mas é eficiente.

Ele não liga muito para querer saber tudo de todo mundo. Ele está mais preocupado com o degelo na Antártica, ou com a perseguição e morte de focas-bebês. Com o aquecimento global, a reciclagem do lixo, o reaproveitamento da energia, a força eólica...

Não que eu não esteja, mas acho que namoro um cientista enrustido!

Camus se interessa por muitas coisas, vislumbra sonhos e caminhos muitos estranhos, como se a coisa mais natural do mundo fosse todo mundo estar ciente das visões dele sobre o presente e o futuro.

Pior que sei que pelo menos eu estou ciente da visão dele... E odeio dar meu lindo e poderoso braço a torcer. Aliás, não me lembro de alguma ocasião em que eu tenha deixado Camus saber que ele é um modelo para mim. Nem que eu o admiro tanto mesmo discordando dele.

Preciso ir treinar. Preciso pensar um pouco mais sobre tantas coisas de nós dois.

Subo para minha casa. Estou um pouco mal humorado.

Visto uma roupa qualquer. Não. Estou mentindo. Ponho uma calça reta de moletom preto, camisa de mangas tipo pólo e uma sapatilha negra de lutas marciais. Prendo meus cabelos com o elástico azul que ele mais gosta. A calça, a camisa, até essa sapatilha ridícula! Tudo dele. O cheiro dele, o gosto dele. Tudo dele.

A Arena ainda está vazia. Amanheceu faz um pouco, mas creio que todo mundo está com crise de preguiça hoje. Encontro Aldebaran que papeia animado com Mu de Áries. São bons amigos.

Aldebaran ri um tanto e o ariano o acompanha. Fecho a cara numa máscara de raiva e o taurino chega mais perto para me dizer que viu alguém, hoje de manhã, com minha túnica grega, minhas sandálias gregas e... Não era eu!

Mu se aproxima também e revira os olhos dizendo que eu e Camus somos dois idiotas. Eu já disse que adoraria retalhar o carneiro e fazer pernil de carneiro ao molho? Quem ele pensa que é?

Digo o que penso sobre o homem das pintinhas esquisitas falar de mim e de Camus e ele simplesmente fala o óbvio: que eu não fico tão elegante e bonito nas roupas de Camus. Assim como Camus não fica tão sensual nas MINHAS roupas.

Embora eu tente, não consigo não rir e pergunto, com a voz mais calma que consigo, onde ele está.

Meu orgulho.

Eu odeio esse meu orgulho.

Não, eu admiro esse meu orgulho.

Eu não vou lá falar com ele.

Eu vou lá falar com ele?

Antes que eu termine de me decidir minhas pernas malucas já me conduziram para o Cabo Sounion e já posso sentir um cosmo dourado muito conhecido por aqui. Ele deve ter sentido o meu... E agora, digo o que? Melhor não ensaiar nada.

- "Vamos resolver essa palhaçada ou não?" – Eu sou Milo, a criatura mais delicada do Santuário...

* * *

Nota da autora: Esperavam Milo saltitante e feliz? Não é o meu estilo. XD Ele é um escorpião e, como tal, não exatamente fácil de lidar (gotas múltiplas). Para Nina, Akane e Litha-Chan, minha visão de escorpianos... (esperando as agulhas escarlate).


	4. Chapter 4

**A Porta Bateu**

Para Akane, meu amor, porque ela gosta de Camus e Milo

Fanfiction de Shiryuforever94

Anime: Saint Seiya

Gênero: Yaoi (Relacionamento homossexual entre homens)/POV

Beta: Akane Mitsuko

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, Toei, Kurumada e Shueisha é que ganham horrores com os rapazinhos fofos. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Gostou de alguma idéia minha? Que bom! Mas sejam bonzinhos e me citem se for o caso. Faço o maior esforço para valorizar as doces autoras que conheço quando uso alguma idéia delas.

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa logo após a Saga de Hades, todos estão vivos, bronzeados, prateados e dourados. Ressuscitaram por honra e glória de Atena. Explicações dadas? Boa leitura.

Obrigada para as amigas e amigos que deixaram reviews. E, para Litha-Chan, de novo, porque ela merece. Ah, antes que eu seja morta, para a Nina também... E, ok, ok, Aries Sin que me aguenta... XD

**Capítulo IV - Final**

Flashback

Antes que eu termine de me decidir minhas pernas malucas já me conduziram para o Cabo Sounion e já posso sentir um cosmo dourado muito conhecido por aqui. Ele deve ter sentido o meu... E agora, digo o que? Melhor não ensaiar nada.

- "Vamos resolver essa palhaçada ou não?" – Eu sou Milo, a criatura mais delicada do Santuário...

Fim do Flashback

**Camus POV**

A voz de Milo é marcial por natureza. Só que não sou um soldadinho qualquer que se arrepia de medo do general do Santuário.

Levanto-me sem dizer palavra. Estou magoado com ele e comigo. Não o encaro, não me viro para ver se ele está me olhando ou não. O vento no Sounion pode ser reconfortante para alguém que adora o frio. A Grécia é muito quente. Não mais que Milo em meus braços, mas não posso pensar nisso. Não agora.

Sinto o cosmo de meu namorado ficar um tanto oscilante e revoltado. Conheço muito bem o jeito dele ser. O orgulho fenomenal dele e, principalmente, sei como irritá-lo. É só fingir que ele não está por perto e que não dou a mínima para ele.

Por que estou agindo assim? Por que Milo precisa aprender que nem tudo é do jeito que ele quer. Eu não sou perfeito, mas ele também não é. Sinto-me um adolescente revoltado, mas na verdade sou apenas um apaixonado ferido.

Tomara que ele consiga entender que eu também preciso ser compreendido, ser acalentado e que preciso dele, desesperadamente. Só que não tão desesperadamente a ponto de me esquecer de mim mesmo e tornar-me um mero seguidor de suas vontades.

**Milo POV**

Isso não está saindo como planejei. Era para Camus ter olhado para mim e feito algum comentário frio.

Eu já mencionei que os silêncios de Camus podem ser mais cortantes que a Excalibur de Shura? Acho que talvez sejam ainda mais dolorosos que palavras indóceis.

Ele parece ignorar-me totalmente e eu sei que ele sabe que eu ODEIO ser ignorado.

Controle sempre foi meu forte, sangue frio também. Por mais emocionalmente fervente que eu seja, não perco a cabeça por qualquer coisa e sei bem me manter centrado numa situação extrema.

O problema é... Camus não é qualquer coisa e, essa é uma situação extrema?

Talvez seja. Nós dois sempre tivermos divergências, inúmeras, mas não a ponto de nos separarmos. No entanto, ultimamente, creio que andamos brigando mais do antes e ficando separados por mais tempo que antes. A noite passada foi a segunda vez em três anos que dormimos separados.

**Saga POV**

O dia até que começou bem. Milo passou a noite aqui, o que já foi incrível. Separar o escorpiano de seu namorado é tarefa quase impossível. O interessante é que eles se encarregam de suas próprias separações sem ajuda externa.

Eu disse ao Milo que teria uma de minhas missões, o que é bem normal. Só não expliquei que minha missão foi dada por mim mesmo. Tenho que ajudar aqueles dois cabeças ocas ou ninguém terá paz aqui por alguns dias.

Não que a maioria tenha algo que ver com os namorados alheios, apenas que, sinceramente, ninguém agüenta o grego escorpiano de péssimo humor. Para ser sincero, acho que ninguém agüenta o Camus também. Se Aquário já é bem calado e introspectivo quando está tudo bem, se algo com relação a Milo não está bem, os silêncios dele parecem pesar toneladas e, como colega dele nos trabalhos da Fundação Kido, não desejo para ninguém passar dias inteiros com um silêncio glacial como companhia, ainda mais eu, que adoro conversar.

Não é difícil que eu os encontre. Cabo Sounion foi uma escolha estranha.

- Bom dia Camus, Milo. Vim trazer-lhes missões. Shion suspeita que haja movimentações de milícias armadas em fronteiras da América do Sul. Teremos que prestar algum auxílio. De tal forma, Camus, você irá ao Brasil com Shura por vinte dias e, Milo, você vai comigo para investigar alguns problemas atômicos na Rússia.

_- "Nem sobre o meu cadáver!"_

Eu realmente precisava dar algumas gargalhadas. Camus e Milo falaram exatamente a mesma frase, ao mesmo tempo. O olhar furioso de Escorpião para mim poderia dar medo em alguém desavisado. Pior foi o ar geladíssimo que emanava de Camus. Eu realmente sou excelente com argumentações verbais. Ora, sou geminiano...

- "Por que não? Algum problema que eu desconheça?" E vamos continuar com a brincadeira.

_- "Milo não vai com você a lugar algum!"_

Camus NÃO é ciumento... Sei...

_- "Camus e Shura? Ficou louco? Desde o meikai que eles andam conversando muito!"_

E Milo pode ser bem previsível de vez em quando...

- "Podem me dar alguma motivação específica para desobedecerem Shion? Logo você, Milo? Tão cioso de seus deveres e..."

_- "Dever é uma coisa, meu homem se embrenhar em matas com outro cavaleiro é bem diferente!"_

_- "Ah é? E você passar dias e dias com Saga na Rússia? No frio? Você odeia frio! Nem quero pensar no que fariam para se aquecer."_

_- "Camus de Aquário, não ouse achar que eu sou volúvel e que me atiro nos braços de qualquer um!"_

_- "Não foi o que eu disse!"_

_- "Foi o que você pensou!"_

_- "E quanto a embrenhar-me em matas com outro cavaleiro? Que pensa que sou? Um qualquer?"_

Eu creio que não sou mais necessário no momento. Talvez um passeio a Santorini com alguém que eu adoro seja uma boa idéia no momento. Mal sabem Camus e Milo que Shura será meu namorado... Se tudo der certo.

- "Bem, pelo visto, agora que já demonstraram cabalmente que morrem de ciúmes um do outro e que não admitiriam jamais ficar separados, possam conversar um tanto... Até mais..."

_- "Mas, Saga, e as missões?"_ A voz de Milo era cheia de desconfianças que seriam logo tornadas em certeza.

- "Ora, Milo, sei lá, inventei agora... Até mais."

**Fim dos POV**

Olhares que não acreditavam e os dois Cavaleiros ficaram ali, pasmados, vendo Saga se afastar. O primeiro a falar foi Camus.

- "Ele pode ser morto a essa distância?"

- "Creio que sim. Agulhas ou esquife?"

- "Hum, acho que o restrição combinado com o execução aurora."

- "Quanta violência, Camus. Nunca o imaginei sanguinário."

- "Ficou frouxo agora, Milo? Não é você o general-marcial-irracional-assassino do Santuário?"

- "E você o homem mais comedido e sem emoções."

Silêncio.

- "Camus..."

- "Milo..."

Olhares.

- "Você não deveria bater a porta com tanta força." Camus suspirou. Seu coração estava bem ali, à sua frente.

- "Gosto quando você a abre para mim."

- "Preferia que não houvesse portas a serem batidas."

- "Você é um enigma para mim, Camus. Nem sempre posso entrar."

- "Nunca o impedi."

- "Mas também nunca facilitou."

- "O que quer de mim?" A intensidade do olhar do aquariano era a prova viva de que ele apenas controlava bem seus sentimentos.

- "Tudo." A voz de Milo tremeu. O único homem capaz de fazê-lo ficar na defensiva. Tinha que ser logo um francês metido a besta?

- "Não sei se posso lhe dar tudo que sou. Você é um eterno mistério para mim, Milo. Não sei se posso dar-me a conhecer inteira e totalmente. Não é de minha natureza, não tenho facilidade em ser um livro aberto e isso parece ser algo que você espera de mim."

- "Devolvo-lhe a pergunta. O que espera de mim?"

- "Nada." Camus observou o ar de interrogação no rosto do namorado. – "Eu simplesmente só quero estar ao seu lado, sem cobranças, sem ciúme, sem ter que explicar-me a todo momento. É tão impossível assim para você não querer me esmiuçar como um inseto estudado num laboratório?" Suspirou e depois revirou os olhos. – "Essa conversa não vai a lugar nenhum, como sempre."

- "Vai sim." Milo chegou mais perto de Camus. – "Eu detesto pedir desculpas."

- "Não peça. Não é preciso."

- "Cale a boca e ouça."

- "Autoritário."

- "Tudo que sempre tivemos foi nossos deveres de Cavaleiro. Só que agora, tenho que me preocupar com outras coisas. Isso é bem difícil para mim."

- "E o que seriam essas outras coisas?" Camus tinha até medo da resposta.

- "Voltar para você, para você jamais ter que sofrer. Por que, se quer mesmo saber, eu sou do jeito que sou, para poder voltar para você. Pois, no fundo de minha alma, sei que você me ama. E magoar seu coração é a única dor que não vou suportar." Milo respirou bem fundo. – "Abra a porta para mim, Camus, só mais essa vez."

- "Eu jamais a fechei, grego maluco." Camus aproximou-se de Milo e tocou-lhe o rosto sério. – "Foi você quem a bateu."

- "Francês idiota. Eu queria chamar sua atenção."

- "Não precisa nada disso. Você chama minha atenção até quando respira."

- "Camus."

- "Milo."

- "Vamos embora." Milo estendeu a mão com um sorriso.

- "Para onde?"

- "Sua casa, minha casa. Qualquer lugar."

- "E o que gostaria de fazer?"

- "O que me der vontade."

- "Geralmente eu gosto de suas vontades."

- "Mesmo quando eu tenho vontade de bater a porta?"

- "Bata quantas vezes quiser."

- "Por que?"

- "Por que eu sempre hei de abrir a porta para você."

* * *

Nota da Autora: Ok. Não é assim "O" final. Só que eu gostei do jeito que ficou. Sou acostumada a fazer fanfics de 90 mil palavras, com 15 capítulos e, dessa vez, fiz algo bem leve, sem maiores encucações. Espero que tenham gostado da metáfora e, bem, deixem reviews ué. Ontem foi meu aniversário... Obrigada por lerem. (Foge das pedradas porque não pôs nem um limezinho...)


End file.
